Raph's a Werewolf!
by Salty Ketchup
Summary: Raph and his brothers encounter a new mutant. But when the mutant scratches Raph, some odds occurrences start to happen. Is Raph turning into a real live...WEREWOLF!
1. 1

After accidentally spilling all the muttagon out of that Kraang ship, the last thing Ralph wanted go do was look for them.

"Ugh, this is boring" Mikey complained.

"Face it Leo, they're gone. The Foot probably already have them!!"Raph said with impatience.

All of sudden, there was pounding on an old sheltered door.

"You were saying?"Leo said smugly. Ralph glared at him. "Why does he have to be such a pain in the shell?" Ralph thought to himself. As they sprung into action, the pounding continued.

"Okay, on my signal..." Leo began.

"Ready..." He continued as the pounding did.

"Set..." They started to tense up.

The pounding stopped but only for a few seconds, 'cause when that last pound occurred, the door got banged out of it's hinges, by a huge dog the size of a large car.

"NOW!!!!" And with that word, the turtles sprung into action.

"Oh my god! It's a werewolf!!" Mikey shouted. Ralph rolled his eyes.

"It's not a werewolf you--"Ralph began but wasn't able to finish because just as he was about to call Mikey an idiot, the mutant dog scratched him sending to fly just a couple of feet.

"RAPH!!!", His brothers screamed. But just as they were about to retreat, Mikey noticed something shining near some garbage. Mikey ran towards it and found a silver Kraang gun, and picked it up.

"BOOYAKASHA!", Mikey screamed as he aimed the gun at the dog's head and pulled the trigger. The howled in pain. Blood splattered everywhere and finally the dog fell to the ground.


	2. 2

As soon as that dog fell, Raph's brothers came running to get him.

"Dude, are you okay? Raph?"Mikey yelled in Raph's ear.

"YES!And if you ever scream in my ear again, I'll slug you!" Raph said angerly and lift up to reveal blood soaking the ground and the right side of Raph's face.

"DUDE!! YOU'RE GOING TO TURN INTO WEREWOLF!!! Mikey said as he looked at the scratch in horror.

"No I'm not!"Raph said as he rolled his eyes, thinking that Mikey was an idiot. Raph tried to get up but fell on his knees. He energy was zapped right out of him. Leo wrapped Raph's left arm around his neck, and Donnie did the same to his other arm. then they started walking home.

As soon as the turtles returned to the lair, Donnie started to care for Raph's scratch. Leo and the others (April and Casey arrived a little bit after the turtles came back to the lair) came into Donnie's lab to see how it was going.

"It should be fine in about a week."Donnie assured them.

"You said a week right?" Leo asked as he looked at Raph's scratch in confusion and surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, Raph's scratch is...gone." Leo said as he looked at Donnie with concern.

"Wait..WHAT?!" Donnie yelled as he searched for the scratch but found it to be completely gone.

"That proves he's turning into a werewolf!!!"Mikey yelled as he looked (and pointed) at Raph in horror.

Raph growled at Mikey, got up, hit Mikey upside his head, and stormed out of Donnie's lab while yelling at the top of his lungs "I AM NOT TURNING INTO A WEREWOLF!!!!"

The next day, Donnie and April did a blood test from Raph's cheek. Leo and the guys came in to see what they were doing.

"What are you up to Don?"Mikey asked as they entered the lab.

"Well, I was looking at a sample of Raph's DNA, and I think you guys need to see this" Donnie said as he set up the micro chart on his laptop.

"WHOA!!"

Raph's blood color wasn't a normal color for blood. It was green.

"I told you he was turning into a werewolf!" Mikey said as he pointed to the laptop.

"I am not! Donnie what does the green blood mean?"

"I'm not sure what it means. But we need to keep an eye out for any type of change in Raph's behavior. Who knows what this green blood means .

As the week dragged on, Raph did start to act differently. He started to howl at night and seemed to always what meat on his pizza even though he wasn't that much of a meat fan. One day the group stared to talk about it.

"So Raph is turning into a dog?!" Casey said.

"YEAH!! HE'S TURNING INTO A WEREWOLF!!!!!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs.

Now Donnie was getting annoyed,"Mikey werewolves are fictional!"

Suddenly, April broke the conversation.

"Um...Guys, we have a problem, also known as a mutant problem!!"April said as she showed her laptop. Everyone gasped at the site that they just saw. There on the screen, was the mutant dog that they had fought a few nights before.

"Isn't that the dog that scratched Raph?" Leo asked in confusion but amazement.

"It must have evolved somehow." Donnie said as he starred at the laptop in horror.

"Whatever it did, it needs to be stoped!"

Everyone turned around to see Raph scratching his ear with his foot.

"What???"Raph said as he starred at everyone with confusion.

"Nothing, how do we stop it?"Leo asked Donnie.

"Yeah, we already tryed shooting it's brains out!" Mikey said while making a shooting sound.

"I know just how to go to."Donnie said as his eyes grew wide.


	3. 3

Donnie knocked on the glass of Professor Kurtsman's window. Professor Kurtsman's opened the window and let them come in. Donnie starts to tell him the problem.

"Ahhh. These are no ordinary mutant dogs." Professor Kurtsman said as they sat down on the couch.

"What type of mutant dog? " Donnie asked.

" A lykanthropos or werewolf in English. "

"SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS A WEREWOLF!!!Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs.

Raph's face was full of disbelief. "It can't be true can it?!" Raph thought to himself as his brothers talked to Professor Kurtsman about what to do.

"Well, for these types of mutants, you'll need silver arrows instead of bullets." Professor Kurtsman walked over to his closet and pulled out a whole bunch of arrows.

"Luckily, I still have some from when I went hunting with my cousins when I was 10, all you need now, is some bows."

" That might take awhile, all night if I work quickly." Donnie said while rubbing his chin.

"Then it's settled. Donnie make those bows as fast as you can tonight, and tomorrow, we'll take that mutt down." Leo said as the guys began to leave.

" Keep an eye out for Raphael, for tonight he might get the chance to taste werewolf blood" Professor Kurtsman called to them as they slipped out the window and into the night.

* * *

Later that night, Raph began to change. He had intense pain all throughout hisbody. He opened his eyes and they where a glowing shade of red.

* * *

Donnie was in his lab working his ass off on the bows whrn he suddenly felt the chill of being watched.

"Who's there?" he called out. No one answered, leaving Donnie feeling spooked. He sighed and continued to work.

Just then spit from above landed on his shoulder. Donnie looked up and fear rushed through his body as a pair of red eyes leaped out from above and onto to him.

* * *

Leo and Mikey came rushing in weapons loaded out expected to see a mutant foe. What they didn't to see, was a turtle-looking puppy licking Donnie senseless.

"Down boy, down!" Donnie laughted as he was being tickled to death.

Suddenly, a realization came to Mikey. "Wait, is that...Raph?" he asked as the dog sniffed his feet.

Donnie took a deep breath aftet his tickle-attack and stood up. "Yeah, that's him"

Mikey was taken aback. "I thought he'd be bigger and scarier and...wolfier."

Donnie scratched his chin. "It's probably because he's a teenager"

Leo took a step forward. "We need to keep him contained. This is the first time he's been like this, everything seems different to him now."

Donnie shook his head. "I agree."

"One question, where is Raph?" Mikey said as he gulped. Donnie looked around the lab. "He's gone!"

"He must have gotten outside." Leo said as they began to leave to go after him.

* * *

April and Casey were walking home from a movie when a puppy crashed into them. Casey noticed something about the pup and looked at the pup closer.

"Casey, waht are you doing?" April asked as she noticed something it too and started to examine the puppy.

"Do think this puppy is...Raph" Casey asked as his eyes got wide.

April rolled her eyes. "Well it's green and has red strikes near it's eyes. Of course it's Raph. I'm ganna call the guys and tell the what's going on"

* * *

Donnie's cellphone started ringing. Donnie quickly answered it and found out it was April.

"April, right now is really not tbe best time-" April cut him off. "Casey and I have Raph."

* * *

As April was talking to the turtles on the phone, Casey saw something move in the alleyway. "Um, Red?"

"Not now Casey." April said as she continued to talk to the guys.

"We're not alone..." Casey said as he broght out hockey stick

April screamed and droped her phone.


End file.
